scientist against daredevil
by cassy9
Summary: This is set after season 3 episode 2.  So this will be about Jenny, Danny and Cutter. How would the relationship between Cutter and Jenny develop if Danny shows up.
1. Chapter 1

In Cutters office

Cutter was sitting in his office when he heard the security alert. He was thinking about Stephen. He still felt guilty and he thought that he should be dead. If Stephen hadn't hit him he would have go in there and Stephen would be alive. He couldn't stop blaming himself for that. Cutter couldn't get rid of the guilt he felt. The guilt was always there. Only Helen knew what happened there. Cutter didn't told anybody that he was supposed to go in that room and die. Somehow he felt empty. He thought about Stephen all the time. Stephen was gone and Claudia Brown was gone too. None of them would come back and there is nothing he can do about that.

Claudia was replaced through Jenny. Another thing Cutter wasn't able to get over. He still couldn't believe that she just vanished. Every day he worked long and he spent most of his time in his office. He worked together with Sarah Page and they tried to find a pattern in the anomalies. The prediction model was not finished yet but it worked and Cutter was glad that it worked.

He was deep in thoughts when Jenny entered his office. She was concerned about him. After all she cared for him and she knew that the death of Stephen was hard for him. Jenny wanted to cheer him up. She wanted to comfort him and be there for him. She just didn't knew how. Cutter was so withdrawn and she didn't knew how to reach him.

Cutter didn't hear her coming in. Only when she said "Cutter?" he realised she was there. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. After a moment of silently looking into each others eyes Jenny stepped forward to his desk. She placed herself on a chair right in front of him and asked "Are you okay Cutter?" Cutter nodded and said " I am… fine." But Jenny didn't believe him and she continued "When was the last time you were home? You are looking tired." Jenny was right with that. Cutter looked exhausted and tired. He had dark circles under his eyes. Cutter sighed deeply and answered "I don't know. I guess yesterday." Jenny raised an eyebrow and determined "Yesterday. Cutter. Really? I was here yesterday and you didn't went home. You need to rest. Take some days off." Cutter was getting angry and he replied in a annoyed way "I am fine. I don't need to rest."

Jenny was a bit hurt by the way he said that to her. Cutter did noticed that too but he couldn't helped it. Every time he looked into her face he saw Claudia and right now that happened again and so he said "I didn't mean to. Look.. I.. know that I worked too much but ….I am fine okay." Jenny caught his eyes and in a soft way she told him "No you are not okay Cutter. You are still blaming yourself for Stephens death but it is not your fault." He didn't replied anything he just looked at her. Also Jenny just stared at him. For the first time she really looked at him. She saw the most beautiful and the most loveable blue eyes she had ever seen before. She knew that he was a good man and right now he was bushed. She wished that she could cast out the demons that had come over him. She could clearly see the guilt in his eyes. She could see that he's taking it to heart.

Jenny sighed and took a deep breath and then she said "I am still waiting for an answer." Cutter was a bit irritated and enquired "For what?" She smiled at him and uttered "Well not a long time ago I asked you if you would like to have a drink. So would you.. like to have a drink now?" Cutter thought about that for a moment and then he decided that this wouldn't be a good idea. Maybe he would call her Claudia again and she would be pissed off. Also he is not the best company at the moment. So he told her "I have too work." Jenny was visible disappointed but she tried not to let that show to Cutter. She stood up and said "Well then. I will go now." She left his office and went home. She thought about what happened when she was on her way home. Cutter rejected her again. She couldn't believe that. She entered her house and thought to herself _He was really unbelievable. How dare of him. I don't need to beg someone to go out with me. I don't even understand why I want to go out with him. I am such a fool. I even felt sorry for him. He is really one arrogant person. I won't chase after him. For all I care he can wallow in self-pity forever if he wants to. _

Next day at the ARC

The security alert sounded when Cutter and Sarah were working on the prediction model. Sarah paused for a moment with her work and questioning she looked at Cutter and asked "Shouldn't we go to the others and see what happened. Cutter shook his head and told her "No they will get along without us. If there is a real problem someone will tell us." Sarah knew that it wouldn't make any sense to protest and so she applied herself to her work again.

Becker was able to detain the intruder. He took him into James Lester's office. Also Jenny was there. When Becker opened the door Jenny was stunned because the intruder was Detective Constable Danny Quinn. They met each other in the house and Danny arrested Connor at that day. Becker told Danny to sit down and Danny did that.


	2. Chapter 2

Still in Lester's office

Jenny stepped forward and said "Detective Constable Danny Quinn. Unbelievable. What are you doing here?" Danny smiled at her and said "I want to help." Lester frowned because he was in a really bad mood. Not enough that someone could enter this building now this daredevil also want to help. James Lester knew about Danny. Jenny told him everything and James didn't liked him because Danny interfered in the work of the team. James looked at Danny and informed him "You do know what you did? Right? What you did was trespassing. I should have you arrested. What are you doing here?" Danny replied "I am sorry but I want to help okay? I know about anomalies and creatures. I saw that and my brother vanished 14 years ago and I am sure that he went through an anomaly." Lester averted his glance from Quinn and said "What a moving story Quinn. But we don't need you or your help."

Danny appealed to Jenny and tried to convince her "Jenny please let me help. I know you said I should stay away but I can't." Jenny didn't know what to say. Lester turned to Jenny and asked her "Fine Jenny What do you think? It seems like our cowboy here wants to have your opinion." Jenny sighed and uttered " Well James we could use some help in the field." Lester looked questioning at her and Jenny continued "James you know that Cutter is almost 24 hours in his office with Sarah. I don't even remember the last time he went out with us. So Cutter is no help at the field and Connor takes care of the anomalies. I take care of the people and Abby and Becker take care of the creatures. I think we could use some help. Danny is…. keen and brave and he can handle a gun in contrast to Connor." Becker had to laugh because he thought about the way Connor handled a gun. Lester paced up and down and then he told the others "Very well then. Welcome to the team Mr. Quinn but it is a probationary employment. And now you can all leave."

They all left his room and Connor and Abby went towards the others. Connor pointed to Danny and asked "What is he doing here?" It was Jenny who explained him that Danny is now working with them. Then Jenny turned to Danny and inquired "Danny should I show you round." Danny nodded and by doing that he said smilingly "Yeah. That would be great." Danny and Jenny left the others and they walked around the ARC. Connor, Abby and Becker were looking after them. Right in front of Cutters office they stopped. Jenny explained him what Cutter and Sarah are doing there. Then she knocked at the door and they heard Sarah's voice saying "Come in"

Danny cleared his throat and then Jenny told Sarah and Cutter that Danny Quinn is now a new member of the team. Cutter looked at Danny and then he said to Jenny "I didn't knew that we needed a new team member." In a cold tone she answered him "Well Cutter since you are working here all the time with Sarah and not at the field we can use a bit help." Cutter didn't replied to her. He could clearly hear that she was angry with him and he knew why but he had no intention to change that right now.

Sarah turned to Danny and welcomed him to the team. Cutter didn't say anything. He wasn't pleased but he had no time to think about that. He needed to finished his work with the prediction model. Jenny and Danny left Cutters office. Sarah turned to Cutter and said "Danny seems to be a nice man." Cutter just said "Hmm"

Later that day

Jenny was writing reports when she heard a knock at her door. She said "Come in" and Sarah entered her office. Jenny lifted her head and said "Hi Sarah. Can I help you?" Sarah shook her head and told her "I was wondering if you maybe know what's wrong with Cutter. He was impolite to Danny this morning. I don't know him like that." Jenny sighed and told her " Sarah I don't know what has gotten into Cutter. He is….. just Cutter." Sarah placed herself right in front of Jenny. She sat down on a chair and inquired "Well I thought you could talk to him. I need a break from the prediction model and you have a good rapport with him. He won't listen to me. He keeps telling me how important that is but I really need a break. I want to be outside with you. I dream about numbers and dates I really have enough of that."

Sarah looked at Jenny in a pleading way. Jenny raised an eyebrow and explained "Sarah. Cutter and I…. we are not good at the moment." Then Sarah broached the subject again. She wanted to know "Really why?" Jenny stood up and crossed her arms and then she related "Well… I asked him out and he…he rejected me. I wanted to help him to get over Stephens death but he won't let me help him and I am given up now. So I don't think that he will listen to me." Sarah sighed and disappointed she answered "Oh Ok then" Sarah stood up and wanted to leave. But then Jenny rolled with her eyes and sighed "Wait I will see what I can do." Sarah walked up to Jenny and hugged her relieved.

Same time in Cutters office

The office door was open and Connor just entered Cutters office. Cutter was standing in front of his board and he was thinking. Connor cleared his throat and Cutter turned to Connor and said "Connor. Can I do something for you?" Connor glanced at the prediction model on the floor and then he said "Eh…I was wondering if there is maybe somewhere a new anomaly we should check out?" Cutter sighed "No" Connor replied "Okay."

Then there was a moment of silence till Cutter questioned "Connor what is it?" Connor whistled and explained "Well.. um I.. need an advice. Professor." "Okay" Connor took a deep breath and then he said "I…How… I mean. What do you think… would Abby say…eh.. if I…. tell her how I feel huh." Cutter placed his hand on Connors shoulder and told him "I don't know Connor. I am not an expert in love. My wife left me and Claudia…" He stopped talking. It still did hurt him. He really wished he could change things. Connor sighed and explained "Well professor you have Jenny." Cutter turned around and grumbled "I really have to work now Connor." It was clear to see that Connor was a bit disappointed about that and so he said "Okay" and left. Some minutes later Sarah returned into Cutters office.

Then the anomaly alert sounded and everybody ran to the ADD except Cutter and Sarah. Connor checked the ADD and then he said "The anomaly is in a theatre in London. The journey will take 20 minutes." Then Jenny said "Well then we should go." So everybody went to the cars. Jenny and Danny were in her car and Abby, Connor and Becker were in Abby's car.

Danny looked at Jenny and he told her "Thank you. For helping me get the job." Jenny smiled and uttered "You're welcome." "Jenny can I ask you something?" "Yeah sure." "Is this professor always that uncommunicative?" Jenny sighed and searched for the right words. "Well Danny. He has been through a lot. The last months were rough for him. Don't take it personal. He is a good man and sometimes… odd." Danny laughed and asked "Really? I haven't noticed that." Also Jenny had to laugh.

Same time in Abby's car

Connor asked "So what do you think of Danny?" Abby was the first one who answered him "I think that he is okay." Becker disagreed with that and uttered "Um. We'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Then they reached the theatre. Fortunately it was broad daylight and the theatre was deserted. Becker and Connor were looking for the anomaly and Abby, Jenny and Danny were looking for a creature incursion. The anomaly was in a room behind the stage. Unfortunately there was a creature incursion. Three Ornithomimosauria had come through the anomaly. They were looking like big ostriches.

Two of them did run on the stage and the other one was under the stairs right in front of the stage. Abby took care of the one who was under the stairs. Danny and Jenny were trying to shoo them into the room behind the stage. But the creature were disorientated and scared so they freaked out. One of them were running towards the stairs and the other one run directly towards Jenny. Abby already shot the one who was under the stage and then she looked to Jenny and screamed " Jenny Watch out!" Jenny didn't saw it because she kept one eye on the Ornithomimosauria who was running towards the stairs.

Danny was trying to hold back the one who was running towards the stairs till he heard Abby screaming. He lifted his head and then he saw what was happening. He was standing in a good position and so he could shot the creature. Abby shot the last creature and then they brought the creatures back as long as they were dazed. Abby told Connor and Becker what Danny did and now no one had any doubts about Danny. They all agreed that he would fit in the team.

Jenny stepped closer to Danny and said "Thank you." Danny answered her "You're welcome." Then they smiled at each other. Becker guarded the anomaly alone and the rest of the team when back to the ARC.

Jenny briefed Lester and then she went back to her office. Abby went to Sarah and Cutter and she told them what Danny did. Some minutes later some one knocked at Jenny's door. It was Connor. He entered her office and smilingly he said "Hey Jenny" Jenny looked suspicious at him and said "Hey Connor. Can I help you." Connor took a look around her office and then he babbled "Eh….I wanted to ask you something." Jenny nodded and Connor continued "I…eh…do you think…..I mean…" he paused a moment and sighed. He took a deep breath and started again "I want to ask Abby out but I don't know if….she will say yes." Jenny crossed her arms and told him "Well Connor. Neither do I know." Connor looked disappointed and Jenny saw that so she continued "I think you should ask her Connor." Connor was beaming with joy and he asked Jenny "Really you think?" Jenny looked confidently at Connor and with a big smile she said "Yes Connor ask her. I am sure she'll say yes." Connor smiled at her and left her office.

Same time in the ARC kitchen

Cutter was in the kitchen and he made himself a cup of coffee. Then also Danny entered the kitchen. Danny did get himself a cup too and said to Cutter "I love this job. It is awesome." Cutter had no intension to talk to Danny and so he just nodded and left the kitchen. Danny shrugged his shoulders and drank his coffee.

After the conversation with Connor Jenny thought it would be a good idea to talk to Cutter again. So she went to his office. The door was open and she entered it. Sarah sighted Jenny and then she said "Hi Jenny. I will get a cup of coffee." Then Sarah left the office and Jenny stepped closer to Cutter.

Cutter watched his prediction model and Jenny asked him "How's tricks?" Cutter sighed and glanced at her. "As always" Jenny nodded and wanted to know "Do you have a minute?" "No….not really I have to work." "Cutter don't worry it has nothing to do with us. Sarah talked to me she needs a break and she wants to be in the field for a while." Cutter didn't said a thing. He just watched her standing right in front of him. He thought to himself _She looks stunning._

Jenny flicked her fingers and so she jolted Cutter out of his dreams. By doing that she said in a bossy tone "Are you with me Cutter?" Cutter nodded and Jenny continued "You really should give her some space." Cutter laughed and told her "You are unbelievable but fine if Sarah wants to." Jenny smiled at him and replied "Good. I should get back to work." Jenny was about to leave when she heard Cutter saying "Clau….never mind."

Jenny started to boil with rage she couldn't believe that he still wasn't able to memorize her name. _How dare of him _she thought to herself. She wanted to scream at him and tell him how lunatic he is but she changed her mind and left his office in a rush.

Then Cutter put his head back and closed his eyes. He was still haunted by Claudia and by Stephen. Jenny tried to comfort him and he rejected her. He could kick himself in the arse. Cutter decided to go home. When he arrived at him he did get a beer out of his fridge and sat down on a chair. With an absent look he stared at his beer. He remembered the times he had with Stephen. Stephen was always his best friend and now he is gone. Cutter still thought that it was his fault. He was exhausted he couldn't cope with all of that. He did down his beer in one swig and went into his bed. He couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned sleeplessly in bed. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the looked room with Stephen in it and the creatures around him. His heart was agonized by his guilt. His mind was full with thoughts about Stephen, Claudia and Jenny.

Next day

Last night Jenny couldn't sleep because she was thinking about Cutter. She decided that it would be better to avoid Cutter for a while. She had no intension to impose on him and she didn't care about Claudia Brown. But somehow the thought of have been someone else did scared her a bit. But she won't waste her time with thinking about that.


	4. Chapter 4

She went into her office and Connor was there waiting for her. Jenny looked at him and said "Good morning Connor." "Morning Jenny. I just came here to tell….." Connor paused a moment and beamed with joy. He couldn't stop smiling and continued "You were right with Abby. Thank you." Jenny smiled back at Connor and then she glanced at the ground and said "Yeah I wish I would have been right with Cutter too." Connor looked questioning at Jenny. She sensed that and lifted her head.

After that she told him "Never mind" Connor sighed and stated "Okay then… I will go back.. to work." Then Connor left her office.

Later that day

Cutter was in his office. He was sitting at his desk when Sarah entered it. Cutter lifted his head and explained "I have made a new prediction and I want you to check it out. I believe that the anomaly will appear in an indoor swimming pool. Take Jenny and Becker with you." Sarah stepped closer to Cutter and kissed him on his cheek. After that they smiled at each other.

Jenny was on her way into the kitchen when she passed Cutters office and saw Sarah kissing Cutter on his cheek. Then Sarah ran into Jenny with a big smile upon her face and said "Guess what! Cutter made a new prediction and I can go with you and Becker." "Good I will inform Becker and Danny. In 10 minutes at the car."

10 minutes later they were all sitting in Jenny's car and were driving to the indoor swimming pool. The swimming pool was both inside and outside. Jenny turned to Sarah and asked "Did Cutter said where the anomaly would exactly be?" Sarah shook her head and Jenny murmured "Of course not." Becker looked at Jenny and proposed "I will search with Sarah inside and you and Danny search outside." Jenny replied "Agreed" and then she and Danny went outside.

They searched for more than 2 hours but they didn't find anything. No creature. No anomaly. They decided to go back to the ARC

Back at the ARC

Cutter was waiting in his office for the team to return. Finally they arrived. Cutter walked to main hall and then he asked Jenny "Was there an anomaly or not? Why didn't you call me?" It was Danny who answered Cutter by saying "There was no anomaly we searched everywhere." The expression on Cutters face did not bode well. He did get angry and he screamed at Danny "You searched everywhere? I guess you were just philandering and flirting with Jenny." It was clear that Cutter was jealous. He thought that Jenny would be there with Sarah and Becker but he was mistaken.

Before anybody could say anything the anomaly alert sounded. But is was false alarm. Connor was just testing the sound.

After that everybody applied themselves to their work. Jenny was surprised by Cutter because he was able to memorize her name. She thought to herself _Maybe there is hope. He was obviously jealous. Maybe I should give it another try._

With those thoughts she went into his office. The door was open and she leaned against the doorframe. Cutter was in front of his prediction board. He couldn't believe that he was wrong. He was deeply in thoughts and he noticed Jenny only when she cleared her throat. Cutter turned around and stared at her. Jenny crossed her arms and in a angry way she said "You really made a scene Cutter. That was unnecessary." Then she was cut off by him "I really have to work Jenny." Cutter had no intension to talk to her. Especially not about the way he performed earlier. Jenny already regretted that she went to him. She grumbled "Fine" and left his office.

Few weeks later

Connor tried to invent a closing mechanisms. He was working day and night. Now he was sure that this equipment would be able to close the anomalies. Connor was about to soldering two cables with each other when Abby showed up. She did give him a soft kiss on his lips and then she whispered in his ear "I am proud of you." Connor smiled at her and confessed "I am not sure that it will work." Abby tried to ease Connors tension and told him "I am sure that it will work."

Then Cutter, Sarah, Jenny, Lester, Danny and Becker gathered around Connor. Connor started to explain what he invented. Especially Lester was happy to hear of a machine that closes anomalies. Lester turned to Connor and he admonished Connor "I hope it does what you promise Connor." Connor took a deep breath and sighed "I am sure… that it will work." "Very well then." were Lester's word and then he left the others and went into his office.

Danny stepped closer to Connor and touched the closing machine and said "This little thing will close an anomaly." Connor smiled nervously and replied "In theory yeah."

Then the anomaly alert sounded and Connor packed the closing machine into a bag when Cutter said "I need to take a look at it before you use it Connor." Before Connor could say a thing it was Danny who asked Cutter "Why? Either it'll work or it won't work. We will see that." Cutter held Connor back from going with the bag and he said "We haven't test it. It is too dangerous." Then Jenny had enough of that she stepped right in front of Cutter and in a angry tone she clarified "We will take the closing machine with us and we will see if it will work or not. You can come with us or you can stay here and be paranoid Cutter." Cutter nodded a bit and without another word he left the others. Then they were driving to the airport where the anomaly was.

Before they saw anything they could her a creature roaring in a loud and frightened way.


	5. Chapter 5

Then all searched for the creature and finally Connor sighted it. He could see it at the runway and he told the others "This is a Stegosauria. Early cretaceous." Jenny answered Connor "Thanks for the clarification Connor." He smiled at her and Jenny continued "Abby and Connor you two will go the anomaly and you will prepare everything. And we will lure that…. that" It was Connor who helped her out and said "Stegosauria" Jenny looked annoyed at him and replied "Thank you Connor. So we will lure that Stegosauria back." Everybody knew what they had to do. Abby and Connor went to the air terminal because there was the anomaly. Connor rigged the closing machine up and Abby helped him with that.

Becker sat in the car and he sounded the horn over and over again. Finally the creature recognized that and follow Becker into the air terminal. Then Danny and Jenny came and shoot the creature. It was dazed and lurched back through the anomaly.

Then Connor pushed the button on his laptop and he closed the anomaly. Abby fell round his neck and whispered in his ear "Connor you did it. It worked." After that Danny clapped Connor on the shoulder and Becker told him "I am impressed Temple. Good work." Jenny stepped smilingly closer to Connor and said "Good work Connor and now lets get back to the ARC.

Back at the ARC

Abby went into Cutters office and she informed him that everything went well and that the machine Connor invented worked. After that conversation Cutter went to Connor who was sitting right in front of the ADD. Cutter cleared his throat placed himself besides Connor and uttered "I am sorry Connor. I didn't doubt you. I…just want to avoid mistakes." Connor looked at him and with a smile he sighed "I know professor." Cutter placed his hand on Connors shoulder and told him "I am proud of you. You did a good job Connor." Connor nodded and added "Now we have almost all we ever wanted. We have a prediction model and closing mechanisms." Cutter sighed and declared "Yeah. Too bad that the prediction model isn't working flawless."

Then Jenny and Danny came along laughing. Cutter watched them with a vacant expression. Cutter was buried in thoughts when he looked after Jenny. The thought of Jenny being with Danny did give him a hard fight. Cutter deeply sighed and Connor asked him "Is everything okay professor?" "Yeah everything is fine. I will let you work now." Then Cutter left Connor and walked straight into Jenny's office.

The door was open and Cutter saw Danny and Jenny chatting. Cutter stepped forward and Jenny sighted him. She asked him "Can I help you Cutter?" He nodded and said "You do know that I am the leader of the teams. I give the orders." Jenny couldn't restrain herself she had to asked him "Ha….. when did that crossed your mind? You are the one who is constantly in his office. I can't even remember the last time you went out with us." Cutter pointed to Danny and said in a angry tone "Why should I? You found someone to replace me." Then Danny stepped closer to Cutter and said "I am not replacing anyone. I am here to help." Cutter was visibly annoyed. In an arrogant way he told Danny "You don't know anything and I don't need an ex cop to tell what to do about anomalies. You have no idea how dangerous it is if you mess around with them." Danny raised his voice and bridled at Cutter "I know damn well how dangerous it is. I lost my brother."

Jenny stood up and said in a annoyed tone "That is enough. Danny will you leave us alone?" Danny nodded and then he left. Jenny closed the door and placed herself right in front Cutter. With a stern face Jenny glanced at him and she wanted to know "What is your problem with Danny Cutter?" In a grimly way Cutter said "Nothing. I don't need someone who tells me what to do." For a moment they looked into each others eyes. The atmosphere was extremely tensed. There were so many unspoken words between the two of them but no one was ready to make the first step. Even when Jenny was angry with him she felt an attraction for him she couldn't deny but she wouldn't allow herself to admit that to him.

Cutter could smell her perfume and all he wanted to do was to lean closer to her and kiss her. Jenny raised an eyebrow and she was about to say something when her mobile phone rang. She sighed deeply and went over to her desk to answer her mobile phone. Then Cutter left her office and Jenny looked after him.

Next morning

Jenny, Abby and Connor were in the changing cubicle. Jenny made herself ready for work and so did Connor and Abby. Jenny watched them. They were completely in love with each other and they enjoyed every moment they had together. Jenny was happy for them but their happiness reminded her how much she misses someone she can lean on. She knew that she can handle her life alone but somehow it would be nicer to have a shoulder to lean on. Since her ex fiancé there was no man in her life.

She thought that there would be something between her and Cutter but somehow that didn't worked. She regretted that the situation between her and Cutter is like that but she tired to help him but he didn't let her comfort him. And even yesterday he did run away and she was tired of chasing after him. Cutter was caught in his guilt and Jenny was at her wits end.

Then Abby asked her "Jenny are you coming?" Jenny looked a bit irritated and then she said "You two go I will be right there." Abby nodded and she and Connor left the changing cubicle. Then Danny entered the changing cubicle.

Danny smiled at her and uttered "Morning Jenny" Jenny lifted her head and smilingly she answered "Morning Danny" Danny placed himself on the bench right beside Jenny. He took a deep breath and inquired "Jenny…eh…Do you have any plans tonight?" Jenny looked a bit irritated at him and replied "No" Danny smiled and continued "Well would you like to have diner with me?" Jenny looked at him and said "Um…. Danny" She paused a moment and asked herself _Why not? How long will you wait for Cutter._ Jenny sighed and with a big smile she told him "I would love to have diner with you." Danny nodded relieved and enquired "Good. Is 7 okay?" "Yes 7 is great." Then they left the changing cubicle.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny picked up Jenny from her office. Together they left the ARC. Cutter and Sarah saw them when they left the building. Cutter was visible disappointed. He couldn't believe that she went out with him. He was lost in thoughts. Now he was sure that he lost Jenny too. But somehow it was his own fault. He rejected her and now she moved on. He couldn't blame her for that but that didn't mean that he had to like that.

Sarah sensed that something bothered Cutter and so she asked him "Are you okay?" Cutter nodded and Sarah continued "You were looking after Jenny. Seems like she and Danny have a date." Cutter denied that in a angry tone "No I didn't and I don't care if they have a date." Sarah sighed and uttered "Fine. I have a new date for the prediction model. You should have a look." Cutter replied "Okay" Then he took a look at Sarah's work.

Danny and Jenny went into a restaurant and they had a lot of fun. They really enjoyed each others company. After they finished their dinner Danny accompanied Jenny home. Now they were standing right in front of her door. Danny watched her and said "I enjoyed the evening." "Yeah I enjoyed it too. It was good to get out and forget for a while about creatures and anomalies….." She almost mentioned Cutter. She was annoyed by that thought. Even when she went out with a nice guy who is interested in her she still thought about Cutter.

Danny slowly leaned closer to her. He fondled her cheek and he tried to kiss her but Jenny withdrawn herself. She couldn't kiss Danny. Cutter was still on her mind. Danny could guess why she withdrawn herself but he hoped that it would work between him and Jenny. But he was mistaken. Danny cleared his throat and asked in a disappointed way "Is it the professor?" Jenny sighed and took a deep breath. She looked into his eyes and answered in a confused way "No…. Yes… I don't know….Danny I am sorry." Danny glanced at her and uttered "It is okay. I thought so." "Are we okay Danny?" Danny sighed and told her "Yeah. I just hoped …you know you and me.. but it is okay. But you do know that I wouldn't reject you." Jenny nodded and sighed a slight "Yeah" "What does he have? I mean he is….odd and he grumbles all the time….. So why him Jenny?" Jenny shook her head and sighed "I have no idea." Danny uttered then "Hmm…well then I guess I see you at work. Good night Jenny." "Good night" After that Danny went home.

Jenny opened her door and went into her house. She really wished she could get Cutter out of her mind but it was hopeless. She often thought about him and she ached for Cutter. She was just too proud to admit that. Anyhow it was difficult for him to memorize her name. He really made her crazy with that talk about her being someone else. But on the other side she wanted to be in his company. She always felt safe and secure with him. He suffered so much and Jenny wanted to cheer him up but he rejects her all the time. She wished she could filter down to him.

Next day

Jenny came out from Lester's office and run into Abby. "Morning Abby." "Morning Jenny." Abby looked confused and Jenny asked her in concerned way "Is everything okay?" Abby sighed deeply and explained "The landlord did give us his notice this morning. We have to leave tomorrow. He said that the flat is too hot and that the animals would scare the other people. Now I need to find a new flat but that seems to be impossible." "Well Abby you and Connor… can move into my house for a while… if you want. I have plenty of room." Abby looked questioning at her and asked "Really?" Jenny nodded and Abby added "Thank you. We will pay rent of course." Jenny nodded and Abby hugged her warm-hearted. Then she told Jenny that she will tell Connor the good news and Jenny went back into her office.

Later that day

Jenny went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Cutter was standing right in front of the coffee machine. Jenny cleared her throat and said "I need a coffee too. I am really tired." Cutter turned around and held his cup of coffee in his hand. He looked at her and said "Hmm…Did Danny kept you from sleeping?" Jenny was indignant at his conclusion. She crossed her arms and in a very angry way she told him "You are unbelievable Cutter. For your information he was not the reason but even if he was or some other man it wouldn't be none of your business. I can be with who ever I want to be…." she paused a moment and she lost her temper. She stepped closer to him and she griped at him in a cold tone "Why do you care?.. Hmm …Why does it even bother you Cutter?" Cutter didn't know what to say. He starred at her and was speechless. He was jealous but he knew that he had no right to be. He didn't knew what to say. He wanted to tell her that he can't bear to see her with another man but it didn't came out of his mouth.

Cutter remained silent and Jenny's patience gave out and she yelled at him "Great Cutter now you are speechless. This is really a great way to avoid conversations like that. You always have a ready answer to everything but you can't answer me that simple question. I will tell you something I really have enough of you. Here is something you should remember for the future. Next time you jump to conclusions you better remain silent because If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." After that Jenny rushed out of the kitchen and she left a distracted Cutter behind. He knew that he went too far this time. He sighed and closed his eyes. _I am such an idiot._ He thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Cutter was still in the kitchen when Danny showed up. They glanced at each other and then Danny said "Jenny is great and she likes you very much. I never had a chance with her because of you. Maybe we can….start again and stop arguing all the time." Then Danny put out his hand and Cutter took his hand. After that Cutter was even more confused than before. He decided that he would talk to Jenny tomorrow.

In the evening Jenny went home with Abby and Connor. She showed them her house and they both were fascinated by her house. Connor looked around and said with a big smile "It is really…really nice here Jenny. I like it. I could live here forever." Then Jenny raised an eyebrows and explained "It is only temporary Connor." Connor smiled and sighed "Yeah I know too bad." After that Abby poked him in the rips and Connor respired loudly. Then Connor placed one arm around Jenny and the other arm around Abby and asked "So… Ladies what are we watching tonight? Star Wars? Star gate?"

Jenny did break away from Connor and said "Thanks for the offer but I am tired. I will go to bed. Good night." But Connor hold her back and told her "Come on Jenny. We heard you and the professor arguing and you seem upset. Watch a movie with us. That'll take your mind off things." In an appealing way he looked at Jenny. Jenny sighed and agreed "Fine" Then she lifted her forefinger and added stony-faced "But definitely NO science fiction." Connor responded a bit disappointed "Okay. Okay No science fiction then. I will get some drinks and snacks. I guess… that is all in the kitchen?" Connor looked questioning at Jenny and Jenny nodded to him. Then Connor went into the kitchen.

Jenny placed herself on the sofa and Abby sat right besides her. Abby asked her "Do you want to talk about Cutter?" Jenny shook her head and added "There is nothing to talk about and that is the problem." But then she revealed Abby what happened until Connor came back from the kitchen.

Next morning

Jenny was a bit late for work because she had a phone call with her father. Finally she reached the garage and parked her car. She did get off her car and closed the door. She started to walk and somehow she felt watched. Like somebody would follow her. She speeded her steps and walked towards the door. Her hand touched the door knob.

Before she could open the door she felt a sharp thing at her back. Then she heard a female voice saying "Hello Claudia… I mean Jenny." Jenny's breath caught and she whispered "Helen" In a happy way Helen replied "Surprise" Jenny couldn't believe that and she asked Helen"What do you want?" Helen answered her "I want to see Nick." "Then why are you pointing a gun at my back Helen?" "Well the security system around here is secure now. So you are the only way in for me. If I have you Nick will talk to me." Jenny sighed and in a annoyed way she disagreed "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Then Helen told her "Believe me he will. Now lets get in and don't try something stupid." What Jenny couldn't see was that behind Helen were 5 men who followed her. They all looked the same and they all were armed to the teeth.

Jenny open the first door and then they walked along a long floor. Then there was the second door and Jenny opened it with a card. They entered the door and then a security man saw Jenny and Helen. He wanted to take his gun but then Helen said "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The security man saw the gun and the men behind her and then he did let them pass. Jenny and Helen walked into Cutters office. The 5 men who were coming with Helen took care of the team.

Lester, Connor, Abby and Danny were brought into main hall right in front of the ADD. Sarah didn't get any of this because she was in the changing cubicle and Becker wasn't at the ARC yet. Two men of Helen guarded them. Lester, Connor and Abby couldn't believe what saw. Connor said to them "How is this even possible?"

The two other men of Helen placed bombs around the ARC. One was placed in Lester's office, another was placed right in front of the ADD and another one was placed in the kitchen.

Cutter watched the numbers and dates at his board and he was in thoughts. He didn't notice that Jenny and Helen were in his office until he heard Helens voice saying "Hello Nick." A cold shiver ran down his back. He turned around and sighted Jenny, Helen and the gun. Also Helen had a bag back with her. He looked at Jenny in a concerned way. He couldn't bear if something would happen to her.

Cutter caught Helens eyes and commanded "Let her go Helen! I mean it! " Helen looked at him with a venomous smile and complained "What a warm-hearted welcome Nick. Your manners leaves a lot to be desired don't you think?" She paused a moment took a deep breath and the she continued "Aren't you curious why I am here and what this is?" She took something out of her bag back. It was the artefact.

Cutter shook his head and repeated "Let her go. She has nothing to do with this." Helen smiled and uttered "Interesting… She is not Claudia anymore but still you are really concerned about her….. Have you fallen in love her too Nick?" Before Cutter could say anything Jenny hissed at Helen "That is really none of your business." Helen laughed and said "I guess I really touched a nerve here. I assume she is in love with you Nick. But I really don't understand you Nick. Don't you think she is a bit… prickly." Jenny snarled at Helen "Well you think that was prickly but I assure you I can be much more prickly." Helen replied in a amused way "I have no doubt about that."


	8. Chapter 8

Then Helen stepped away from Jenny and said "You can go now I would like to be alone with my husband." But Jenny didn't move. Helen looked to Jenny and continued "Remember I have a gun. So don't try anything stupid and do as I say!" Jenny glanced at Cutter she was afraid and she didn't want to let him alone with his crazy wife. Cutter caught her eyes and then he slightly nodded at her and Jenny left Cutters office.

Now Helen and Cutter were alone in his office. She pointed to the artefact and asked "What is this?" Cutter shook his head and replied "How the hell should I know? Where did you get that?" Helen stepped closer to Cutter and whispered "Do you really want to know Nick?" Cutter nodded and Helen continued in the same whispering way "From the future. I was there and I saw what you did." With a frown Cutter asked annoyed "What I did?" "Yes Nick. What you did. You're inferring in all of this chanced everything. The world will end up in chaos and it is your fault. I will make that right."

Nick sighed "You don't get it don't you? The world will evolve and there is nothing you can do about it." "No Nick I can change the past, the present and the future." "Why would you that Helen? To what end?" Helen pointed at the artefact and said in a harsh way "Tell me what this is. You made it." Cutter took the artefact in his hands and explained "I don't know Helen." Then he turned the artefact around and it opened. A ray of light emerged from the artefact. It looked like the prediction model Cutter invented. After a few seconds it closed and Helen took back the artefact and did put it back into her was still fascinated by what he saw and uttered "It looked like the prediction model."

Then someone entered his office. It was man with a bomb in his hand. Cutter disbelieved what he saw. That couldn't be true. The man was a clone of Stephen. He looked exactly like him. Cutter was still looking at the clone and asked "How did you made that?" Helen smiled at the clone and then back at Nick and said "Future technology Nick. Everything is possible in the future." Cutter couldn't believe what he saw and in an angry way he looked at Helen and enquired "How could you that? You really have no conscience." "You are very mistaken Nick. I do have a conscience and that is why I am here. I can save the world." Nick shook his head and couldn't believe what he heard. He looked at Helen and their eyes met. Then he enquired "And how do you save the world?" Helen stepped closer to him and answered in a whispering way "I have to stop you. It is all your fault." "Maybe I am responsible for that whatever that is but how do you want to stop me Helen? You can't change the future. One way or the other things will happen. You can't control or change that. We have no right to interfere. Why can't you see that." "I am sorry Nick." Then Helen turned to the clone of Stephen and told him "Start the bomb." The clone did what Helen told him and then Helen pointed the gun to Nick.

Same time in the main hall

Lester, Jenny, Connor, Abby and Danny were still shocked by the clone. Then they saw Becker coming in. Becker sneaked up to them and then he glanced at Danny and nodded. Then Danny jumped at one clone and also Becker jumped at one clone. They both managed to overpower both clones and then they all heard an explosion. They all fell on the floor. It did came from Lester's office. And then the second bomb in the kitchen exploded. Everywhere were smoke and fire. Becker stood up and then he helped the others up and asked "Is somebody hurt?" Luckily no one was hurt. Then Becker said "Ok we have to get out now." But Jenny enquired "Nick is still inside. He is in his office. We can't leave without him." Before Becker could answer Abby replied "Sarah must be still in here too. She is probably in the changing cubicle."

Becker turned to Connor and ordered "Connor you have to take them out of here. Danny and I will look for the professor and for Sarah." Connor just nodded and took Abby but the hands and started to walk forward to the door. Lester followed them and Jenny hesitated a moment till Danny told her "We won't leave without him. Now go." And then Jenny followed the others.

In Cutters office

Helen was near to tears when she looked at Cutter. She took a deep breath and said whisperingly "Farewell Nick. I have no choice." Then she fired and Nick fell down on the floor. For a moment she looked at Cutters body but then she left his office and run into the main hall. Then she run into Sarah right in front of the ADD. Sarah looked confused and didn't knew what happened. Helen looked at her and uttered "You are Dr. Page and you are responsible for what happened in the future too. Just as Nick is." Helen pointed the gun at her and shoot Sarah directly into her heart. Sarah fell down on the floor and Helen did run away. She escaped through the garage.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny and Becker reached Cutters office. They opened the door and the first thing they saw was Cutter. He was lying in front of his table and he was bleeding. There was a bullet hole right in his chest. Danny knelt down right beside Cutter and tried to sense his pulse. He looked at Becker and said "He is still alive but we need to get him out fast." Becker nodded and then he saw the clone of Stephen and shoot him right in his head. The clone fell down and was immediately dead. Then Becker looked around and saw the bomb. The timer of the bomb said 4 minutes. "Quinn we have to get out now. You take the professor out and I will search for Sarah." Danny nodded to Becker and then he carried Cutter out of the building.

Becker went into the changing cubicle but Sarah wasn't there. He did run back into the main hall and then he sighted Sarah. She was lying on the floor. Becker knelt down right beside her and tried to sense her pulse. He saw the bullet hole in her chest and then he carried her outside the building.

Same time outside the ARC

Connor, Abby, Lester and Jenny were nervously looking to the entrance of the ARC. They already called an ambulance and the ambulance arrived in the minute Danny came out with Cutter. The medics took Cutter in the ambulance and Jenny drove with them. Then an explosion was audible and 10 seconds later Becker came out with Sarah. Also the medics took Sarah in the ambulance.

In the hospital

Jenny was waiting in the waiting room for the others. 10 minutes later they all arrived. Lester was walking up and down and then he asked loudly a nurse " Will somebody please tell me what is going on. " The nurse answered him "Sir I can't tell you more. You have to wait for the doctor." Then a doctor showed up and James asked him "What is with Dr. Page and professor Cutter." The doctor lowered his head and then he said "I regret to inform you that Dr. Sarah Page has died. She was already dead when she was in the ambulance. Her injuries… were too bad. We couldn't help her…. I am sorry." The doctor paused for a moment and then he continued "Professor Nick Cutter is still in the operating room. His condition is really bad. I can't tell you if he will make it. We don't know.. if he will survive the night." Then the doctor left and everybody was shocked. Not just that Sarah died now they don't even knew if Cutter would survive or not. Jenny placed herself on a chair. Danny saw her and placed himself right beside her. He took her hand and then Jenny started to cry and Danny took her into his arms.

Becker couldn't believe that Sarah was dead. He said down on the floor and Abby and Connor sat beside him. No one was able to say something. After a while Lester went to Becker, Connor and Abby. He was standing right in front of them and he said "You all will go home. That is an order. I will inform if something changes." The three weren't able to leave and Connor said "We will stay here till we know what is with professor Cutter." Lester looked at Connor and sighed deeply. He knew that they wouldn't leave. After that Lester moved forward to Danny and Jenny. He took himself a chair and said "Jenny you should rest. You should go home." Jenny was still burying her head in Danny's chest. But Jenny didn't answered him and James did give up. This was the most exhausting day for everybody. He just wished that Cutter would make it. Even if he didn't like the professor he knew that the team needs Cutter and values him very much.

They didn't heard from the doctor until morning. It was 8 o'clock when finally the doctor showed up. The doctor was standing right in front of James and said "Nick Cutter is alive but he is unconscious. His condition is still serious and we don't know if there will be any consequential damage." Jenny stood up from her chair and said "Can I visit him." The doctor looked at her and said "Just for a moment. He really needs to rest." Jenny nodded and the doctor went with Jenny into Cutters room. Jenny opened his door and then she sighted Cutter. He was connected with tubes. Jenny started to cry again. She couldn't bear to see him like that. She placed herself right besides him and then she took his hand into her own hands and whispered softly into his ear "Nick I am here. Please don't give up. Please." She wanted to say more but she was overwhelmed from her feelings. She started to cry again and then she left the room.

Jenny went back into the waiting room and she saw Abby hugging Connor and then she saw Becker. He was still sitting on the floor and Jenny placed herself besides him. Jenny knew how Becker felt about Sarah and she also knew that Becker thought that this is all his fault. And for the first time Jenny didn't knew what to say. Then Lester said to all of them "You all will go home and rest and tomorrow we will build up the ARC again. That is an order. Don't answer back! The anomalies won't wait for us. We have to continue with our job as soon as possible and I need a fresh team."

After that Jenny, Connor and Abby went home. They still couldn't believe what has happed. They all knew that Helen was crazy but no one thought that she would be able to kill someone.


	10. Chapter 10

Next morning

Jenny went to the hospital and she visit Cutter. She entered his room and he was still unconscious. The doctor told her before that this was normal because he lost a lot of blood and he was still weak. Also James arrange a 24/7 guard for Cutter. Even if they didn't knew where Helen was they believed she would come back if she would knew that Cutter was still alive. Everybody agreed that she had the intension to kill him. They just didn't understand why.

Jenny entered his room and she did get a sinking feeling. She almost couldn't bear to see him like that. Cutter always was strong and he always knew what to do. He also protected her and now he was lying there and looked so weak. She prayed with all her heart that he would be fine. After all she knew that he meant much more to her than she ever admitted. She couldn't bear to loose him. Then now she realized what he meant to her and she wanted to tell him that and she wanted to apologize for the past. Until now she hadn't realized how much she needs him and how much the team needs him. Cutter is for everybody the tower of strength. She couldn't work at the ARC without him. She stepped closer to his bed and then she leaned closer to Cutter and fondled his face and his chin and whispered softly in his ear "Nick. Please wake up. We can't do this without you. We need you…..I need you." A moment later Jenny could see that he slowly opened his eyes. He was just too weak to keep his eyes open. Then she called for the doctor. The doctor examined Cutter and then he told Jenny "He is weak and he needs to rest. But I am sure that he will be fine." With that information Jenny left and went into the ARC.

The cleanup efforts were really fast. Lester pushed everybody to clean up the mess. He wanted the ADD to be full operational as soon as possible. But that wasn't the only problem James had. He also needed to knew what Helen planed. He was sure that she had a reason why she tried to kill Cutter and killed Sarah. This whole situation really caused him pain in his stomach. He wanted to find Helen and he wanted to hunt her down. He knew that he couldn't protect Cutter for long. Sooner or later Helen would find out that Cutter is still alive. So he knew that he had to find her before she finds out that Cutter is still alive.

When Jenny arrived she informed the others about Cutters state of health and everybody were relieved. Now they just had to deal with Sarah's dead. Everyone tried to take their mind off things. No one wanted think about that fact that Sarah is gone and also no one wanted to think about Helen.

Connor worked really hard to get the ADD back online. He tried to ignore Sarah's dead. They all had a special relation to each other . They weren't just colleges. They were like a family and now a member of their family was dead and another member was in the hospital. Abby went to Connor and helped him to cleaning up the mess. They all needed to work because so they had no time to think. Jenny sighted Becker standing in Sarah's office. She went to him and asked "Are you okay Becker?" Becker looked at her and sighed "It was my fault. I wasn't able to either protect Sarah nor the professor." "Becker don't be so hard on yourself. No one could have stopped Helen in this situation." Becker nodded half-hearted and left the room. After that Jenny went right into the main hall and she watched Abby, Connor and Danny working.

A few days later

Cutter was still in the hospital and Jenny, Abby and Connor visited him. They entered his room and Cutter looked much better. Fortunately Cutter was fine. There just would be a scar. Before anybody could asked him anything Cutter asked "What is with Helen?" It was Connor who answered him "We believe that she escaped Cutter after she…she killed Sarah." Cutter was speechless and breathed heavily. After awhile he asked "I can't believe that. Why…. Why did she do that?" Then it was Jenny who wanted to know "What did happened between Helen and you inside your office?" Cutter cleared his throat and then he told them what happened. He told them about the artefact and about Helens crazy idea that it was all his fault. After that Connor had to reassure himself and asked "The artefact had a prediction model inside?" Cutter looked at him and nodded. Connor continued "That means….. that Helen…. was in…in the future. You and ….Sarah must have invented it." Connor explained Cutter that the ADD is back online and that also the closing machine is repaired.

Then Jenny thought that it would be better to change the subject and so she said "Cutter you can't go back into your house. We believe that Helen will finish what she started if she discover that you are still alive. So we all thought that it would be the best if you stay at my place with me, Connor and Abby." Cutter looked at her and surrendered "Hmm okay… I believe I have no choice." After that she shocked her head and that was the first time when everybody started to smile since all that happened. After that the others left Cutter and he started to think about what happened. He couldn't believe that Helen wanted to kill him and killed Sarah. Somehow he thought that Sarah's dead was his fault. He was the one who encouraged her to work with him and now she is gone. But that wasn't the only thing that bothered him. He also wanted to know why Helen did that. Cutter was sure that she had a reason even if he didn't understand it. But he promised to himself that he will find out and he will bring Helen to account for what she did.


	11. Chapter 11

Two days later they all went to Sarah's funeral. Except Cutter because he was still in the hospital. Danny, Becker, Abby, Connor, Jenny and Lester were all standing around her grave. No one was able to speak. In front of her grave the church minister was standing and he did give a speech. He talked about her short life and about the kind of human being she was. After that the church minister was praying for her soul and her peace of mind. Everyone was deeply moved by his words. Even Lester was watery eyes. No one could believe that she was gone. Sarah was too young to die and she didn't deserve to die like that. There was nothing that they could do about it. Except that one thing. They will find Helen and they will make her pay for that. Everyone said goodbye to Sarah by throwing a white rose into her grave. Becker, Jenny, Abby and Connor still had tears in their eyes. Then they all left the graveyard and went back to the ARC.

A few days later after Sarah's funeral Cutter was discharged from the hospital. It was already late in the evening when Becker and Jenny picked him up at the hospital. Becker sent the guard home and declared that he would guard Cutter for tonight.

Becker checked everything and then They went to the car. Jenny was driving and Becker and Cutter were placed in the back seat. After a moment Jenny saw that Cutter felt uncomfortable and so she asked him "Are you okay?" Cutter sighed and answered "I am fine" he paused some seconds and looked at Becker. Cutter frowned and asked "Becker is this really necessary?" Becker nodded and with a slight smile he explained " I am afraid to tell you but it is necessary. Believe me I like this as much as you liked." Then they all had to laugh. 30 minutes later they finally reached Jenny's house.

Connor and Abby were at home and they did give a warm welcome to Cutter. Cutter was really relieved to be discharged from the hospital. It was Connor who showed him the house. Some minutes later Connor and Cutter came back and then they all were sitting at the table and they ate. After that they talked about the news at the ARC and the recent anomalies. Cutter told them that he is very proud of them and that he can't wait to work again. Then there was a moment of silence. They all remembered what happened and Cutter realized in what a crazy situation he is. Now he needed to be protected by a soldier because his wife tried to kill him and probably will try it again. They all placed themselves on the Couch. Cutter looked at Jenny and said " I really have to give you credit for your furniture. I am surprised. I thought it would look different here. It is.. really nice and… cosy here." Jenny raised an eyebrow but she also smiled softly and said "Hmm Cutter. You are just enviously." Cutter shook his head and wanted to tease Jenny more. So he started to carp about the colour of the carpeted floor but Jenny disagreed with him.

Becker watched that and he started to miss Sarah. He never told her how he felt about her and he deeply regretted that. He decided to give them some space and so he said "I will take a walk around and make sure that everything is secure." and then he left the house. Also Abby watched Jenny and Cutter and then she yawned and said "It was a long day Connor. I think we should go to bed don't you think?" she pointed with her eyes to Jenny and Cutter and then Connor understood and said "Uh.. Yeah. I am tired too. So.. Goodnight everybody." he paused and whistled and said " Come Rex it is time for bed." Then the lizard flew in front of Connor and Abby along the stairs to their room. Abby entered her and Connors room and he closed the door. Abby let herself fall onto the bed and said to Connor " I think this time it could work between them." Connor nodded and added "Yeah I think so too." Then he placed himself right beside her and kissed her in a soft and tender way. A moment later Connor stopped kissing her and declared "Abby I love you and I ….couldn't bear if something ever happens to you." This time it was Abby who kissed him back in a gentle way.

Jenny and Cutter were still sitting on her couch. Jenny cleared her throat and the she started to say "I am really glad that you are okay." Cutter glanced at her and agreed "Yeah me too." But then his facial expression did get serious. The look in his eyes were dark and empty. Jenny sensed that Cutter had trouble with Sarah's death. She knew him long enough to know that he felt responsible for that. Before she could say anything Cutter lowered his head and told her "It is just not fair. Sarah …had nothing to do with Helen. I wish I…" But Jenny cut him off by saying " It is not your fault. You can't change it and your are not responsible for that." Jenny could feel the pain and the guilt he felt but she wouldn't let him down. Then she did dart a bewitching glance at Cutter and took his hand into her own hands. Jenny's body started to tingle and she had butterflies in her stomach.

It felt so good to touch him and to feel his hand in her hands. All the tension she felt for the last weeks and all the worries were all gone. Cutter enjoyed her touch as much as she did. For the first time since all that happened they just felt fine and the world didn't seem to be so dark. They were just looking into each others eyes. All they could hear was the fast beating heart of the other one. Jenny slowly leaned closer to Cutter and also Cutter draw nearer to her. Then their lips met in a soft and gentle way. They both felt an excitement. Jenny's entire body was trembling when Cutters lips caressed her neck. She did run her fingers through his hair and she pressed her lips against his. Jenny was surprise by herself because she didn't thought that she could be so keen but right now she just regretted that she didn't kissed earlier. Then they heard a key and stopped kissing. Somehow both were disappointed that they had to stop but seconds later Becker entered the living room. Jenny blushed when she sighted Becker. She felt like a teenager who was caught by doing something forbidden. So she said good night and went into her bedroom. On her way up to her room she couldn't stop smiling.

At the next day also Cutter went to work for the first time since everything happened. The ARC was completely rebuild and if Cutter wouldn't knew what has happened here he never would guess it. Except that his prediction model is ruin and that he has to start again without Sarah. Cutter went into his office and Connor went with him. Connor looked at him and said " Now we have to do it without her. Do you think we can?" Cutter sighed and answered "Yeah I think we can do that." Then Cutter placed one hand on Connors shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

Later that day

Cutter was alone in his office. He was sitting at his desk. He started to think and said to himself _Everything is demolished._ _The prediction model is gone. Sarah's notes are gone too. This was so important. I should have stopped Helen. How could she kill Sarah. I still can't believe that Helen did that. Why? _Her voice was still in his head and he wished he could figure out what she means. Her words echoed permanent in his mind. He remembered what she said " I saw the future Nick. I knew what you did." All of this didn't made any sense for him. _But there must be a reason why she tried to kill me_ thought Cutter to himself. Then he was ripped of his thoughts by hearing Jenny voice.

She was standing in the doorframe and asked "Am I interrupting?" Cutter lifted his head and smilingly he said "No you're not." Then Jenny entered his office and placed herself on a chair right in front of Cutter. She cleared her throat and in a careful and almost shy way she wanted to know "Will you run away from me again?" She didn't looked at him. She was too anxious about what he might say. The past between them was full of ups and downs and Jenny wanted to end the chasing after him. She had to know where this would go. Cutter realized that he couldn't reject her again. And this time he didn't wanted to reject her. But he didn't found the words that would explain what he felt. His mind was full and the only thing he was sure about was the fact that he didn't wanted to loose Jenny. Last night he came to the cognition that life is much easier with Jenny. He was tired of blaming himself for the things that happened and he was tired of not being happy. He wanted to feel alive and Jenny did give him that feeling and he didn't want to loose that again. He couldn't. Instead of expressing his feelings he leaned closer to her and kissed her. Then they were interrupted by the sound of Jenny's mobile phone. They stopped kissing and she looked on the display and said "It is Secretary of the minister. I should get that." Then Cutter nodded and smiled at her and she left his office.

It was late in the evening when they finally went home. Connor ordered a pizza and so he, Abby, Cutter, Jenny and Becker had their dinner at Jenny's. Becker guarded Cutter for this night again. It was almost midnight when everybody was in their room. Cutter was in the act of chancing his closes when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door and Jenny was standing right in front of him. Without asking Jenny entered his room. For a moment their were just looking into each others eyes. Tonight they didn't needed any words. They both knew what that felt and what they wanted. Then she did fell around his neck and started to kiss him. Cutter responded to her kiss in a passionate way and his hands skimmed over her body. He explored every inch of her body and Jenny enjoyed every single touch and kiss of him. He started to fondle her back and he sucked tender her neck. His hands stroked softly her thighs. Jenny wasn't able to hold in a moan with pleasure. She embraced him more and more. Their body were entwined. Her entire body was trembling. She hadn't felt so good in a long time and neither did Cutter. He started to undress her and so did she. He did put her carefully on the bed and then he leaned over her. Jenny caressed his face gentle with her hands and then she covered him with kisses. They both became inflamed with passion. None of them were able to conquer their passions. They were in their own world and for this moment it felt like they just lived for that moment. Cutter kissed her whole body and he did that with abandon. Now even he started to shiver with excitement. He hadn't had that for a long time and now he couldn't wait to make love to her.

The next morning

Jenny and Cutter came out of his room and Connor walked into them. Connor smiled and looked at them. He couldn't stop himself from asking "Did you hear something last night. I heard a… moan something like that." Jenny raised an eyebrow and said "I will make coffee." Then she did give Cutter a kiss and walked down into the kitchen. Cutter looked dreamily after her and Connor was laughing till Cutter looked at him and asked "What?" Connor shook his had and said "Nothing." Then they walked into the kitchen.

An hour later they all were in the ARC. Cutter and Connor were together in his Cutters office and they were trying to rebuild the prediction model. Then Danny showed up and said "Connor Abby need you in the lab." Connor sighed and added "Fine" and left the office. Danny stepped closer to Cutter and enquired "You can do this without Sara?" Cutter nodded and said "It will be difficult but I think we can do this." Then the anomaly alert sounded. Everybody did run to the ADD. Connor looked at the monitor and then he said "Uh…there are two anomalies. One is in the forest…and the other one is near a factory. Connor was looking at Cutter. Everybody was convinced that in one anomaly they would find Helen. Cutter cleared this throat and then he said "Okay… Becker, Connor and Abby you will take the forest and Danny, Jenny and I will take the other anomaly." Becker, Abby and Connor were leaving when Jenny touched Cutters arm and said "Nick you can't go. It is too dangerous." Cutter liked the way she was concerned about him. He looked into her eyes and he said "I like it when you call me Nick." But Jenny wasn't in the mood for any jokes and so Cutter continued "Everything will be fine. Okay. Now let us go." Then Jenny surrendered. She couldn't resist him even when she still had a bad feeling. So she followed Cutter and Danny.


	13. Chapter 13

35 minutes later they arrived at the place where the anomaly was. The anomaly was right behind an old factory hall. Danny watched the anomaly and said "So what now?" Cutter also watched the anomaly and answered "We will go through and search for Helen." Jenny couldn't believe what she heard and in a angry way she said "What? I don't think so this is way too dangerous." Cutter stepped closer to her and explained "We have to. I told you what she said to me and I am sure that she is up to something. We have to find her. You stay here!" Jenny looked at him and said "Well I won't stay here alone I will come with you." Cutter realized that Jenny was serious. She wouldn't let him go alone and so he did give in. Then she, Cutter and Danny went through the anomaly. They all looked around and what they saw was unbelievable. Wherever they were the only thing they could tell was that this was a ruined town. Every house was destroyed and also every road. There were hardly any trees or birds. All they could hear was the wind. The roads were dirty and dusty. Somehow they all had the feeling that something was watching them. But they had no time for that. Danny looked at Cutter and said "Do you have any idea where we are?" Cutter answered him "I don't know maybe in the future." Then they move forward and at a crossroads they stopped walking and looked around. There was another anomaly.

At the same time in the forest

Becker, Connor and Abby arrived at the forest and then they spotted the anomaly. Becker looked at Connor and Abby and said "We have to go through and find Helen." Abby and Connor nodded at him and then they all went through the anomaly. When they were on the other side they couldn't believe what they saw. They were standing on the road and right at the corner of the street they could sight Jenny, Cutter and Danny. Then they walked toward them. Now they were all standing at the crossroad. Cutter said to all "Okay we will split up. Danny, Jenny and I will go into that building." He pointed to a big grey house which was placed at the other end of the road. The whole town looked deserted and the grey house looked also a bit scary. Then he continued "Becker, Abby and Connor you will go into the house right beside it." It was a white house with broken windows and it looked like a hospital. Before Becker, Connor and Abby could go Cutter did hold Becker back and said to him "You all be careful okay. I don't want anybody to be hurt. We will meet here in an hour okay." Becker nodded and then he, Connor and Abby left. After that Cutter, Jenny and Danny made their move towards the grey house. Danny opened the door and they all entered the building.

At the same time Becker, Abby and Connor entered the white house. They moved forward to a big hall and then Abby stopped walking. Connor asked her "Why are you stopped walking?" Abby looked above the stairs and said whisperingly "I heard something guys. I don't think that we are alone." Becker asked "What did you hear Abby?" "I don't know Becker. It was a noise from above the stairs." Then they walked above the stairs and entered the second floor. It was dark and dusty. There was rare air. It was hard for them to breath. Then they all heard a low creak. Before anyone could say anything a predator was standing right in front of them.

Jenny, Danny and Becker were walking through that building till they reached a room. They could here a hum. Danny opened slowly and quiet the door. Through the slot of the door he could see Helen. She was standing right in front of a computer. He could tell that she hadn't notice them yet.


	14. Chapter 14

Danny turned around and then Cutter looked through the slot in the door. Then Cutter opened the door and said "Helen". Helen lifted her head and surprisingly she looked at Cutter. She smiled frostily and said in a cold tone "What a surprise Nick. I thought you were dead." Cutter replied to her "Sorry too disappoint you."

At the same time Becker, Connor and Abby had a problem with the predator. The predator was close before to jump directly to Connor. But Becker moved a step forward and fortunately he was able to shoot the predator right between the eyes. It fell down on the floor right in front of Connor. Connor jumped aside and fell down on his knees. Then Abby knelt besides Connor and in a concerned way she asked "Connor are you okay?" Connor looked around and breathless he answered "Yeah… Yeah.. I am ….uh fine." Becker was standing right beside them and then he helped Connor to get up. After that Becker said "Now we should find the professor and the others okay?" Abby and Connor nodded and they walked out of the building. Two minutes later they entered the building where Cutter, Jenny, Danny and Helen were. Becker, Connor and Abby could hear the voices of the others. Before they entered the room where Cutter was Connor found something on the floor. It was a small device and he had no idea what it could do. He picked the device up and put it into his pocket.

Cutter, Danny and Jenny entered the room where Helen was. Cutter looked at her and asked "What are you up to Helen?" Helen smiled devilish at him and explained "Well I will make it right. I realized that it wasn't all your fault. So it doesn't matter anymore that you are alive. I discovered a way to change the future and to make all the mistakes undo." Cutter shook his head and said "You still don't get it. You can't change the future Helen." Helen stepped closer to Cutter and said "You are mistaken I can change and I will change the future Nick. All will end now. Animals will rule the world." Danny couldn't hold back and said to Helen "You are insane and you really really need professional help. You are a danger to society." Helen started to laugh in an inhuman manner.

Then Becker, Abby and Connor entered the room. Helen saw them and started to laugh "How lovely. We are all together. I will give you all an advise. Make the best of your time." Then Helen opened an anomaly with a small device and before anybody could do something she was gone. Danny was the first one who said something "What does she meant with make the best of your time?" Cutter took a deep breath and said "I believe she want to wipe out humanity. She has gone completely insane." Jenny stepped closer to Cutter and took his hand into her owns. Becker cleared his throat and asked "What now?" Before Cutter could answer Connor looked at him and said "I have found something. It looked exactly like this what Helen had used to open the anomaly. We can follow her."

Cutter took the device from Connor and said "Okay then. I will follow her and you all will go back." Jenny looked Cutter directly into his eyes and said "I won't leave without you. Nick I can't…..loose you." Before Cutter could reply Becker said "She is right professor. The team needs you. I have orders to protect you. I can't let you do that. You are too important." Danny saw that Jenny was hurt because she knew that Cutter would go even if Becker would try to stop him. So Danny said "I will follow and stop her. I am not that important and maybe I will find my brother. I will do it. I will stop her I promise." Cutter didn't know what to say. Danny took the device and did give Cutter his hand. Cutter told him "You don't have to do it. This is not your assignment Danny." Danny smiled and said "Who should then go. Hmm. Beside I am much faster than you are so I will do it. Goodbye." And then Danny opened the anomaly and was gone. He left-behind the others who were praying that he would succeed.


End file.
